galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Krayfish/Retirement...Sort of
A few months ago, I announced that I would be retiring in May. Unfortunately, I am going to step aside in some aspects, but I will still be active on this wiki for the most part. Below is what I'll be up to starting from the beginning of May: Although I still plan to continue editing this wiki, I will be putting less focus on characters and stories and more focus on worldbuilding. That is, my future edits will be geared towards the creation of planets, civilizations and other background info instead of actual stories. I will create lore but it will rarely ever be anything on the macroscopic scale. My histories and backstories will have a small extent to give way for story possibilities for big story arcs. Secondly, I have changed my title to Resident Expert on Worldbuilding and Setting (REWS). Despite my knowledge on character development, I've never truly saw myself as a master of it. Instead, my expertise lies in the setting (with the "culture" part of my old title being broadened). In many ways, the chief reason why I joined SFF Wiki and became one of the founders of GC was just for the worldbuilding. From this point, I'll also be stepping aside as a major author. Everything that I've created for this wiki I have done so on my spare time. Since I'm going to be working more often on my website, I will no longer be able to participate in large scale story arcs such as Dark Prophecy. Instead, I will be serving as a creative consultant, ultimately leaving the final say in terms of plot to other authors. If I started a tandem story with you, I'll be glad to finish it off, though there's a low probability that I'll be able to start anything new. You may be wondering if I had anything in store for Ahrganot Skizgo or anyone else. At the moment, I do not have any further plans for him aside from the backstory I established for him. His fate in Dark Prophecy will ultimately be what is decided to be the best for the narrative. Other characters such as Altus Infra will share a similar fate. Lastly, I will still be able to remain an admin, although I will not be as active as I used to. I will be on chat less often, and my large scale edits will be in short bursts, though I will make an effort to maintain at least one edit per day. Plans Well now that I've told you the sort of activity I'll be able to do, here's what I'll be working on in the imminent future: *Subject species of the EIT: the Chyrians, the Aphbrec, and the Kr'aszazz *Mizani Empire, their allies and related species *Correcting inconsistencies with the Vaikan. However, I will no longer employ any more large scale retcons to them unless absolutely necessary. *Sinister Hegemony and their individual members *New content for the Kklxin Category:Blog posts